The Bright, the Broad, and the Bron
by laranal
Summary: Zenon and Sage are hitting it off quickly! But, Zenon may have to end this relationship. Margie seems to be showing affection toward Bronley, but how will she act when she starts to think he has a crush on Zenon? And what will happen when Zenon can't make
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Disney.  
  
"Vega omega, Zenon!" cried Nebula. "He is one fine hunk!"  
"Neb!" said Zenon, poking at Nebula playfully.  
"Zenon!" waved a young blonde girl.  
"Dasha!" yelled Zenon, running up to hug her ten year old cousin and her dog, Scoot.  
"Zedis lepedis! How are you Zenon?" asked Dasha as Scoot started licking Zenon's ears.  
"Oh you know, up to the usual at the Space Stay. But do tell me Dasha, how are Aunt Judy and Commander Plank doing?"  
"Just fine!" said a gleeful Judy Plank. She hugged Zenon tight.  
Zenon's zap pad started to beep. She turned on her heel and yelled, "Later!" to all her friends and family.  
"Zenon Kar!" yelled a furious Mrs. Kar.  
"Er... hi mom!"  
"What on earth are you doing...on Earth again?"  
"I was practicing piloting some shuttles! Honest!"  
Mrs. Kar grumbled and gave the zap pad over to Mr. Kar.  
"Zenon," said Mr. Kar, concerned. "This can't go on any longer. Visiting Earth frequently is not going to help you in any way! Especially with your punishment. You can't keep doing this, Zee, really, we get so worried all the time. Anything could happen to you out there and you know it! Why do you keep taking the risk? You're our daughter, and we certainly don't want to lose you."  
"But Dad!" protested Zenon. "All our family is out here. All our friends are out here. My boyfriend is here! He just refuses to come up into space, you know that!"  
"Correction," replied Mrs. Kar. "Your friends are there. Zenon, it's not our fault that Sage doesn't want to come up here! It's his choice after all. All we want is that you don't go down to Earth! You've been there so many times! I think it is just about time that Sage come. I mean, we haven't even met him and you're dating the boy. Listen Zee, just talk to him and ask him if he'll come. I want you home soon." Mrs. Kar pressed the end button on her zap pad.  
"Ugh, vega omega, parents don't understand!" Zenon fumed.  
  
"So, do you think you'd want to come up in the shuttle with me?"  
"I don't know, Zenon. I don't like the whole atmospheric thing up there. I mean, just last time with all the gods and goddesses."  
"Listen, Sage, I'm really not supposed to or allowed to come down to Earth. My parents go into panic mode major. You should meet them."  
Sage ran his fingers through his long uncut hair. "Zenon, can you at least give me time to think about it?"  
"Listen, I'm sorry, Sage," Zenon rambled. "But if you don't decide or soon or I don't get home soon, I might not be able to see you again, Earth or not."  
"I can't," said Sage quietly.  
Zenon was on fire by now. She narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Urgh, zedis lepedis, no one understands! Well, I'm not going to see you again since I'm not allowed to come to Earth. Great job Sage, might as well end it now, go meet some other girls, Earth girls."  
As Zenon started walking away she stopped and thought to herself. Vega omega, that sure didn't sound like something I'd say. What's happening with me? Will I be able to accept the new me?  
  
Yay end of chapter 1. Sorry it was so short! I'm leaving on June 27 for camp and I won't be back until August 1! When I come back from camp, I'll probably have the whole story already written! Hehe. Well, please Review! Send your reviews and questions to chelsb186yahoo.com and put in the subject "TB Rev" and I will answer your reviews and questions in the beginning of the next chapter! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** All of these characters belong to Disney still; I only renamed the dog to be Scoot.

**Author's Note:** Woo finally back from camp! Does a little dance Thank you for all your awesome comments! But I think it's better if you email them to me so I can answer in the next chapters! My email is and in the subject write Fan fiction Review and have reviews and questions and anything you'd like! The answers will be posted at the ends of the chapters!

Ok some things that came up.

_queen-swing-_ By the way, thanks for the advice! I'm trying hard to make this story good so I'll explain some stuff. I don't know how the chapter started with them talking about a mystery guy... I could've sworn I had written something about who it was... But Nebula was talking about Sage that "he's so fine." I don't know the "zedis lepidis" thing. I saw it in another fanfic so I just used that but now I know that I am wrong! Why would they lose Zee? I think that it's like maybe something strange that happens on Earth that people in space don't know about. Something like guns and drugs maybe. Or she might not be able to get back up to space because of space shuttle problems. What's wrong with Earth? It's not that anything's wrong with Earth but Zenon's parents still like to think that she's still young but she's not! And maybe because they're getting old they want to spend a lot of time with her before they die. Why is Zee practicing piloting shuttles? She was just using that as an excuse to be on Earth since her parents don't like her leaving. And in Zenon: Z3 She had just gotten her license and then piloted shuttles in the competition without very much practice. Anyway, onto the story!

**Chapter 2**

The door to Zenon's room slammed shut, which sent a vase shattering to the ground.

Mrs. Karr shut her eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

"Go talk to your daughter," Mr. Karr persuaded her.

"She's your daughter too, why don't you talk to her?"

Mr. Karr rolled his eyes and shrugged. He finally convinced himself and went to Zenon's room, knocking on the door gently.

"Go away!" yelled Zenon.

"Zee," cooed Mr. Karr.

"Leave me alone!" Zenon shouted.

"I am expecting you for dinner at least, Zenon!"

_Whatever,_ thought Zenon. _Aha? What's this?_ thought Zenon as she saw a flashing red object out of the corner of her eye. She pulled her zap pad out from underneath her pillow. When Zenon hit the button, Sage's voice boomed into the room. He tried to give her puppy eyes and talk like he was desperate, but that wouldn't change Zenon's mind. She pressed the delete button. She was so disgusted with Sage. She wanted nothing to do with him. Zenon was perfectly confident and happy that she had said _'Go meet other girls, Earth girls.'_ Satisfied for the time being, Zenon stretched out on her bed and let herself drift into a peaceful sleep.

"Mom!" Dasha yelped, running up to Judy with a tear stained face.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie, what is it?"

"Scoot!" replied Dasha, burying herself into Judy's arms and crying hysterically.

Commander Plank walked into the room and knelt down beside his wife and daughter. He patted Dasha's head. "I've put up missing posters everywhere. Someone will find Scoot." he said calmly.

Judy felt like her heart was crushed to see her daughter crying like this. "Dasha, honey, he will turn up. Trust me. He loves you too much to run away."

"Scoot," said a mysterious figure, patting the poor dog's head violently. "Scoot is owned by Dasha Plank, who is cousins with Zenon Karr. Perfect." The man laughed evilly and continued his way to his home.

**End Details-** I hope this was a bit better than the first chapter! I know this was still really short! Who is this mysterious man that has stolen Scoot, and what does he want with Dasha and Zenon? Haha find out in like chapter 6! grins People... SEND REVIEWS! My email is and in the subject write Fan fiction Review and have reviews and questions and anything you'd like! The answers will be posted at the ends of the chapters!


End file.
